Vrak
"You Rangers are annoying little pests, like bugs buzzing around my ears! Do you know what happens to little bugs?"-Vrak to Troy Summary Vrak is the Primary Antagonist of the Neo-Saban TV show Power Rangers: Megaforce ''and the Secondary Antagonist of the followup TV show ''Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. He is the second son of Mavro, the Emperor of the intergalactic Armada, which Vrak claims to have been conquering galaxies. Z Battles * [[Vrak vs Ichigo|'Vrak vs Ichigo']]' '(Completed) Possible Opponents * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Kryosis (2099: Zenith) * Makuta Teridax (Bionicle) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * The Black Knight (Shovel Knight) Fanon Info Name: Prince Vrak. Species: 'Angeilik', as I call them. Height: 6"4'. Weight: 176.54 lbs. Alignment: Evil. Powers and Abilties * DNA Cloning: Vrak seems to have the ability to copy an opponent's DNA and then use it to transform into his opponent's species. * Energy Manipulation: Can create fire, lightning and lasers at will, as well as drain Orion of his life energy, reprogram Roboknight and crush the Rangers' final strike in his hand. * Matter Manipulation: Vrak was able to turn the souls of Vekar, Tresnak and Drillhorn into giant drills which could destroy the Earth, turned all the previous Power Rangers ''into stone with one spell. ** ''ALL THE PREVIOUS POWER RANGERS!! * Teleportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy: Can teleport at will, speak telepathically and lift opponents and objects into the air with minimal effort. * Genius Level Intellect: Is skilled at both magic and technology, has created Metal Alice and Rotox, seems to be one step ahead of the Rangers each time. * Superhuman Physicality: Can easily lift the Rangers into the air and take explosions to the face without dying or even being rendered unconscious. * Flight: Can use his wings and telekinesis to fly. * Becomes 1,000 times stronger during a solar eclipse. Weapons and Armor * Claws: In his Earth Form (Or 'Hork Pisure' Form, as I call it), Vrak has Wolverine-like claws which can function as swords. * Staff: In his Insectoid Form, Vrak carries an electrostaff which allows him to electrocute his opponents and use it as a polearm. * Sword: In his True/Original Form, Vrak wields a Flamebergh sword which can clash with Ranger weapons and took an Infinite Sky Strike to break. * Cyberrangs and Chest Missiles: Cyberrangs are plasma boomerangs which can be thrown. Chest Missiles can be launched from chest-mounted launchers. These are accessible in Vrak's Cyborg Form. Weaknesses * Arrogant. * Cocky. * Narcissist. * Egotistical. * Sadomasochist. * Infinite Sky Strike. Attacks * Gamma Wings: Vrak opens his wings and fires vast amounts of cosmic energy from them. ** This can create a nuclear explosion. * Fireball: Self-Explanatory. * Lightingbolt: Self-Explanatory. Attack Potency Large Galaxy+ (Without Solar Eclipse Multiplier) Polls Who should Vrak fight? Kryosis Frieza Sephiroth Dark Spectre The Master The Black Knight Lord Arcanon Makuta Teridax Other (Say who in the comments) Category:Aliens Category:OP Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Galactic / Universal / Multiversal Level Characters Category:Saban Characters Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Wielders Category:Clawed Characters Category:Missile Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Pure Evil Category:Matter/Energy Manipulators Category:Psychopaths Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Godlike Characters Category:Form Users Category:Fighters With different forms